Jeany in a Bottle
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: I move to Danville and meet Phineas and Ferb... not much to say... it's a lot better then it sounds so just read it! Phisabella maybe not sure yet. Cover base by KawaiiDaisukeChan on Deviantart.
1. never liked moving

**Hey guys. I know this is a pretty common idea but I'm actually moving to Danville Virginia next week so I couldn't not write a story like this and cause of the title even though it will be mentioned in the story my names Jeannette but my friends call me Jeany (pronounced like genies that live in lamps) ok start the story.**

"Jeannette, wake up you can't sleep in forever!" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

I moaned and sat up. "Worst night of sleep ever." the room like the rest of the house was VERY simple but it's all we got cause not only did we just move but we don't really have that much money but I'm fine with that what annoys me is how much we have to move cause my mom can't hold down a job.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my jet black hair so it's parted to the side and folded it with a hair band so it has an arch on the right side reaching down just pat my eyebrow. "Jeannette, hurry up!" my mom called again. I'm an only child and my parents are divorced so it's just us two.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "I told you to call me Jeany." I told her and went to my room to change. I'm always grumpy right after the move. I closed the door and got dressed in shorts and a low cut black shirt and kami.

Once I was dressed I left my room and started looking though boxes. "It's already plugged in." She told me knowing what I was looking for. "It's in my room."

I went to her room and sat by the computer. "I think you should meet the neighborhood kids first." She recommended.

"What they're like what… ten? I'm sixteen I don't wanna be seen around a bunch of babies." I complained logging on to Fanfiction.

"There not… ok a lot of them are but I heard there's a teen across the street to the left." She explained coming in to view for the first time she had dark brown hair in a messy pony tail, an old tee shirt and blue bleach stained shorts but don't worry she only where's that in the house. She says it's comfy or something like that.

"Fine right after I check my PMs I'll go over." I told her, I had to PMs one from MissyMeghan3 and one from Cupcakez12 (1) I quickly responded then logged off. "There we go." I told her and grabbed my SDB (Self Defense bag) I always bring it with me after all you could never be to safe but I only need it when absolutely needed after all you never know who you could run into.

"Be back in time for lunch." She told me and turned off the computer.

I went to the front room and turned and took another look at the house. "Sad." I said before opening the door the door creaked really loud when it was open the first thing I noticed is hard to miss.

The whole street was covered in HUGE plants "Great, it's like we moved to the jungle but where did they come from?" I thought sarcastically with the first part confused with the second. I reached into my SDB and pulled out a large knife. I looked down noticing the ground was the same and any street.

"How's that even physically possible?" I asked I put my hand on the nearest plant it was slimy, VERY slimy I can't use the knife it's too risky that it could just slip and cut me. I put the knife away and searched the bag to see if there's something I could use. I sighed in defeat. "Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way." I said again to no one. (2) I pushed my way through the plants after a while I ran it to a fence and I mean LITERALLY ran into. "Ow! Where'd this fence come from?" I asked once again to no one holding my forehead from where it hit.

I backed into a plant and one of my tranquilizer darts poked through the bag into my leg. If you know what a tranquilizer is, you know what happened next.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Phineas, Ferb or any of the other of the Characters but this was kind of to introduce me and my mom Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella will literally be in the first paragraph maybe even first sentence so please review! (1) both real authors on here. (2) Do you think I talk to myself too much?**


	2. But you're a cartoon

**Hey guys! Thanks MissyMeghan3 for reviewing and thanks everyone else for reading. I really wish I had more than 58 readers and 1 reviewer but that's 57 more than before I knew about this site and I just wrote without posting anywhere. Oh well start the story! Oh and in case you're wondering 'Check yes or no' is my most popular with 170 hits since it was posted September 30****th****. To be honest I thought that story was going to be a crash and burn. Oh well NOW start the story!**

The tranq was starting to wear off. When it was off I woke up and the first word out of my mouth was… "Plants!" I took a look around. "Oh it was just a dream." I said with a sigh of relief but then I took another look to see the impossible. Standing around me was… Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella but they weren't EXACT more like non animated versions but they were very clearly THEM especially the fact that Phineas' head was really a triangle. "Oh I get it, it's one of those times where you have a dream then you think you woke up but it's another dream."

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked in confusion.

"Oh no, don't even try. I'm just gonna wake myself up." I told him and pinched the side my stomach because I have no feeling in my hips even if I'm awake. **(No idea why though) **"Ow!" I rubbed the spot that I just pinched. "But… but… that's impossible." I stammered in disbelief at the people around me.

"Um… once again… what are you talking about?" He asked again. "We found you passed out by our fence with this in your leg." He held up my dart.

"Give me that back, Phineas!" I told him ripping the dart out of his hands not realizing that I just called him by his name.

The trio looked at each other than me in confusion. Then Phineas asked. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"Yeah people don't normally look at someone and say 'You look like a Phineas'" Isabella added.

"No you don't know me but I know YOU." I tried to explain but they looked at me confused. "Don't you realize that you're a cartoon?" I yelled still in complete and utter shook… not as shocked as they looked. "And so are you Isabella and you too Ferb… Well the same one but your all characters and you to are my favorite." I explained really fast pointing to Ferb and Isabella.

"That's… that's impossible… you're… you're lying." Isabella stammered in disbelief slowly backing away and the other's did the same.

"Oh yeah where are my manners my name Jeannette but everyone calls me Jeany… well other then my mom." I tried to greet extending my hand but no one accepted they just looked at me like I was crazy which I probably was but not about them being a cartoon. I sighed in defeat I looked over at the turned off TV with a DVD player on top of it. 'Perfect' I thought. "I'll prove it." I told them and pulled out a DVD that my best friend from back in Tennessee Lizza VERY kindly recorded all my favorite episodes.

It was only then that I remembered something I can't show them that it has Perry on it! "Just a second." I told them and ran up to the boys' room hoping it's in the same place. I was still a little wobbly from the tranq though. Once I got to where it is one the show. **(Yes I pay attention that well) **I crossed my fingers hoping that it wasn't Candace's room. When I opened the door it looked exactly like a non animated version all the way down to the lifeboat bed with Perry on top of it. "Oh there you are Perry." I quoted and went to Ferb's Laptop popping the disk into it.

"There now I just have to remove the…" I started to say but then noticed the disk was VERY personalized. "Oh… all the Perry parts… they're already off." (Yes I skip though the Perry parts deal with it we're allowed to have our own opinions)

I saw Perry look at me surprised and scared that his covers blown. "Yes I know your secret but its ok I won't tell anyone." I reassured him popping out the disk. I turned it back off and put it EXACTLY where I found it. I mean a trained professional would swear on his/her life that room was never touched.

I put the disk back in it's case and hurried back to the gang. "Sorry about that but look at this." I told them popping in the disk. "Watch it and weep." I told them and played a revised (only by removing the Perry parts) version of 'Summer Belongs to You'.

"But… but… That's Impossible. I remember that day!" Phineas stuttered in disbelief.

"You do the impossible everyday of summer you'd think that word wouldn't be in your vocabulary unless nothing's or is not is before it." I told him eating popcorn I pulled out of nowhere. (I studied carefully how Ferb does it and practiced with bigger and bigger stuff starting with pencils) literally enjoying the show.

**What do you think? And no one better flame me for not liking the Perry parts but please review with anything else.**


End file.
